


An Interrupted Reunion

by imbadatlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Family, Other, Post-Game, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatlove/pseuds/imbadatlove
Summary: Hank and Connor reunite again after the successful revolution of the deviants. However, their meeting is cut short when a certain someone shows up.(Starts from the post-credit scene of the good ending where Hank and Connor hug)





	An Interrupted Reunion

The air was cold. It was a breezy winter's morning, just a couple of hours after the deviants had won freedom against their once captors and abusers. It was strange how a day where people should spend celebrating, androids and humans alike, was so empty, except for the shrill, swirling cold that bit against your skin and seeped through buildings like a murky fog you couldn't escape. The sky was a white blanket, ready to cave in and bury the already snow covered surface in another sheet of colossal snow, the type you would see on a Christmas morning, at any given moment. 

Here Hank Anderson, former Lieutenant, stood alone in front of his favourite makeshift restaurant behind him, simply labelled 'Chicken'. It once blinked bright neon lights, but the light had been switched off a while ago, it reflected how he currently felt; that 'light' inside him had been switched off too. He vividly remembered that night. 

Connor had been here with him, discussing another case of a deviant they were yet to find while Hank stuffed his face of a high calorie sandwich that Connor had warned him not to eat. He hadn't paid a single bit of attention to him, he was just a stupid robot in his eyes, not capable of feeling, not capable of being anything else other than a machine. 

To tell the truth, Hank had always suspected something about the androids, something that wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the way their eyes darted at any movement of their creator, maybe the way they obediently followed any order without question, how they could take beatings and beatings and beatings and still obey. Well, some of them could take the abuse, the others experienced a malfunction in their programming and thus became a deviant. It was bizarre. Were they really capable of feeling human emotions? Or maybe it was just a malfunction like everyone said it was. 

Those are questions he would've asked himself a week ago. Now, deviants were widely accepted on the whole, even Madam President had told the soldiers to stand down and spare Markus and the few survivors of Jericho. He knew they were real, he had saw it with his own eyes; he had watched Connor struggle with who he really was during different cases. It all started with him sparing the Traci's at the Eden club. He had shown true remorse and empathy, he had chosen not to shoot. Then he failed Kamski's test and spared one of the various Chloe's. To top it all off, when Hank questioned him about these things, he became stressed, exclaiming 'I just couldn't!' or 'I decided not to shoot, that's all', things that all pointed to actions of rebellion in his so-called 'programming'.

Hank should've been confused, but he wasn't. In fact, he felt the slightest bit proud at his partner. 'Partner'...It felt so weird to say the nickname now, because in reality, Connor wasn't his partner anymore. Heck, he probably couldn't even class him as a friend anymore, he'd gone on to big and better things, why did he have to worry about his old pal, the grumpy old bastard, now that he had saved the androids? 

Hank grumbled and kicked the snow with the tip off his boot in frustration. His arms crossed across his chest in a feeble attempt to make himself feel better. This is always what happened when he got the slightest bit close to someone, android or human, apparently. They'd leave him as quick as he met them, from the first hello to not even receiving a goodbye. First it was Cole, his beloved son, now it was Connor, someone he had came to think of as his friend, maybe something more...Something more he could never experience because now he was gone. 

He'd never come back for him.  

 _Crunch,_ the deafening sound of snow breaking under someone's foot brought Hank out of his reverie and caused him to turn to the where the sound was coming from. 

There stood, head to toe in his android outfit, RK800 printed on his blazer, Connor. 

_He came back...? He came back!_

Hank stared at him in awe, in relief that someone he cared about hadn't once again walked out of his life. A smug grin spread across his bearded face and Connor replicated the same one. They took a couple of steps closer and Hank couldn't resist anymore, he placed one hand on Connor's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. The two embraced fiercely, like they hadn't seen each other in years. The former Lieutenant let his eyes slip closed and a shallow sigh leave him as he clung to the android. Connor felt equally as happy, his arms holding on to his partner's back, unwilling to let go just yet.

The hug lasted a bit longer than a usual hug, you could hardly even class it as that, but when they pulled away, something in Hank's eyes had changed. The jovial look was still there, but they seemed clear now, focused. He examined Connor for a minute more before he finally spoke.

"I didn't think ya would come back..." Hank glanced at the ground as the words left his mouth, the craving for a drink suddenly taking his occupied thoughts.

"Of course I came back, Lieutenant. We're partners, after all." The android smiled, Hank chuckled at the nickname 'Lieutenant'. Connor really didn't have to call him that anymore after all, Hank wasn't really a cop anymore, but it still sounded nice hearing it from him after all this time. He turned serious once again as reality settled in. 

"Yeah, partners in losing our fucking jobs. At least something good came out of it, I suppose." He claimed, trying to look at the bright side for once.  _God, I need a drink._

"Well, you don't have to hunt androids, but there is still some good you can do at the force. It may not be androids, but statistically speaking, there is always a chance for unlikely events to take place." 

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. I learnt that as soon as I had to be partners with you." The cop clapped the android on the back. 

"What is that supposed to mean, Lieutenant?" Connor asked. It surprised Hank how someone who could kick so much ass was so innocent at heart. He really was like a child. 

"It means...Nothin’. Nothin’, Connor. It’s alright." Hank sighed, his gaze remained fixated on the white concrete.

"You seem preoccupied, is everything okay, Hank?" Being addressed by his name captured Hank’s attention suddenly. 

Silently in the background of the two, a figure clambered its way between cracks in buildings, hid behind corners and walls and slithered through doors and windows, slowly making its way towards the two. 

"It’s alright, Connor." Hank repeated, unbeknownst to the shadow around them. 

The figure rounded a corner behind them. None of them saw what was coming as the man quickly took aim and fired an accurate bullet into the back of Connor’s knee. 

He let out a gasp mixed with a startled grunt as he fell down to one knee momentarily. Blue blood splattered out the wound and the bullet became lodged between thin wires and metal components. The man fired a few more bullets to try and neutralise the android but the Lieutenant sprung into action to protect his friend, no, not just his friend, _his son,_ and he couldn’t lose him now. 

Not after everything. 

"Connor!" Hank yelled in desperation, grabbing the boy by his elbow and hauling him up off the ground, chucking him out of the bullets’ reach. Most of the bullets luckily missed the cop but one in particular snuck past and struck him in the hip. He fell down groaning in sudden pain, his hand instinctively going to the wound. 

He glanced up to see Connor writhing on his side in an attempt to quickly recover and get up to fight back as the man neared closer as the seconds passed by. However, the lodged bullet was causing his leg to spasm and malfunction, he struggled to gain his footing.

The figure walked to Connor and kicked him hard in the face, leaving a white mark on his cheek where the shoe had made contact.

"Fuckin’ androids..." He cursed.

The man now before them chuckled darkly. 

"Would you look at that, the infamous partners, quivering at my feet. This is golden! Or maybe you aren’t _just_ partners. Aw, looks like Hank has some feelings for the boy! Maybe he’s finally replaced dear old Cole..." Gavin gloated from above Hank. Meanwhile, Connor tried to get up, not willing to give up just yet. 

"Don’t you dare talk about Cole or God help me I will kill you myself!" Hank growled, his face becoming red in anger. 

"Tch. Good luck trying to kill me when your plastic prick is on the flo—" Gavin hadn’t paid attention to the so called ‘plastic prick’ behind him. Connor used his good leg to trip the man up. His gun scattered on the floor but he recovered quick. Using all his strength, Gavin kicked and punched at Connor but it did no damage to the android. 

Smartly, Connor dodged all of the swings before he threw a punch of his own, nailing Gavin right in the temple. While the man was dazed, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and smashed his head off the nearby table. Blood rushed out of his nose and dribbled down onto his upper lip which split open when Connor brought his head down once again. 

In the background, Hank fought against the pain and shuffled himself towards the gun on the floor. 

The cop grabbed a metal container off the table and hit Connor around the face with it, making the android release him. The tables had turned as Gavin opted for a new approach, he plummeted all of his weight into Connor and shoved him against the vehicle and his hands scrambled for his torso, searching frantically for his thirium pump. 

The RK800 fought back as best as he could, catching Gavin’s hands skillfully, but when the man reached for a knife, time stopped. After all this time of being told androids couldn’t feel pain, when Gavin stuck the knife into his chest and carved out his thirium pump, Connor felt it all. He let out an agonising gasp as he felt the blade slice his mental insides, felt the blood rushing out, felt the fear and terror enter his body at the thought of dying. 

 **Vital system damaged. Time until shutdown: 00:04:00**  

Gavin tossed the core aside, making it land on the concrete with a thud. It was such a distance away it was clear the core had been damaged. He then pinned Connor by the hand with the knife on the table. 

The cop composed himself and laughed maniacally. 

"You plastic prick—" He coughed up blood and spat it on the ground before getting especially close to Connor’s face. "You think you were a match for me, huh?! Haha! You’re not real...Just some fucking machine, replacing all of us! Well not anymore, say goodb—"

_Bang._

Gavin fell to his knees, a bullet cleanly implanted in his forehead. 

"Connor...Connor!" Hank scrambled to his feet, breathless. He ran to his android, his face paled as he saw the damage that had been done. 

"H—Hank...Hank, I need—" His voice was desperate and hoarse, he was seriously damaged. Hank cut him off and began looking around, he knew what he needed to find.

**Vital system damaged. Time until shutdown: 00:02:00**

"Yeah, the weird, blue thing! Ah shit, shit, shit, shit...Where the fuck is it?!" The Lieutenant panicked as he hectically searched the snowfall for the contraption, not caring about his own wounds. 

"H—Hank..." Connor gasped, feeling the air going cold around him. His free hand grapsed out for something, he wasn’t sure what, but before he knew it, Hank’s hand found his. 

"Stay with me, son, we’ll fix you, you’ll be okay. Just stay with me." Connor had never heard Hank sound so desperate, so _heartbroken,_ before. If he wasn’t in a life or death situation, he may have felt the slightest bit loved by him. It was so weird to hear him be referred to as ‘son’ but at the same time it felt so right to hear. 

**Vital system damaged. Time until shutdown: 00:00:30**

Connor could no longer communicate, his eyes were slowly slipping closed and the blood drained from him at a faster, steady pace. He began to fear for his life and imagined what could be beyond it. ‘Android heaven’ as Hank had mocked? Maybe it was just oblivion. 

**Vital system damaged. Time until shutdown: 00:00:10**

"I’ve got it! Connor, Connor! Hold on son, I’m here, don’t worry."

With shaky hands and fumbling fingers, the Lieutenant slotted the damaged thirium pump into Connor, hoping it would at least give him a bit more time so he could find somewhere to repair him. 

**Vital system restored. Vital system critically damaged! Time until shutdown: 00:15:00**

Hank quickly removed the knife from the android’s hand and placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders, he shook him hard. 

Connor’s head rolled back and his eyes slowly opened. He stumbled forward, but Hank caught him. 

"Connor! Oh Jesus...Are you okay?! I thought I lost you for a moment there! Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Fifthteen...minutes..." He struggled to find words. His vision was blurry and his AI had temporarily stopped working. 

"What? Fifthteen minutes to what?!" The cop shouted, panicking once again.

"Till...Shutdown...F—find...Markus..." The android whispered the last part of his plead. He didn’t have to tell Hank twice before he was being helped into his car and they were driving to the new home of Jericho. 

The Lieutenant drove like a mad-man while Connor was slowly dying in the passenger seat. His blood soaked the seats thouroughly, leaving stains that would only remind them both of this day. The blood was a constant reminder, an unescapable mark on both their hearts and the car alike. He surpassed red traffic lights, not caring if he had a chance of losing his job because of it. He could get another job, but he couldn’t get another Connor. Not anymore, at least. 

After a couple of speeding minutes, they arrived at the outskirts of the city where the new Jericho was located. The cop parked his car directly outside Jericho to save time, and hopefully save his second-chance-at a-son’s life.

**Vital system critically damaged! Time until shutdown: 00:07:00**

Hank swung open the driver’s door and ran around to open up the passenger’s to find Connor slumped against the window, eyes fluttered shut, but still alive; he could tell by the LED on his temple flickering from a pale yellow colour to a red occasionally. That couldn’t be a good sign. The window however was stained with blue blood. The Lieutenant had to get him inside, and fast. 

He grabbed Connor’s arms and yanked him out of the vehicle. He supported the android’s weight as they limped together towards the gate doors. 

"HEY!" Hank yelled at the gate, "Open up! Connor’s gonna fucking die, god damnit!"

The sheer panic in the cop’s voice forced the gate to start opening. On the other side, it revealed Markus, Josh and North all there to greet them. Their happy faces contorted into concerned and alarmed looks at the sight of their fellow friend. They yelled up at the other deviants to open up the gate quicker. 

**Vital system critically damaged! Time until shutdown: 00:02:00**

As soon as it was open, all three of them ran out to help. 

"Oh god, what happened?!" North exclaimed, staring in hysteria at the RK800. 

"Two...minutes..."

"Shit! Fuck!" Hank exclaimed in frustration and dread, hoping they could save Connor in time. 

"We don’t have time to sit here chatting, we need to help him now. Josh, let’s go!" Markus ordered sternly, his leader role shining through. 

Markus took Connor from Hank’s grasp and with the help of Josh, they both rushed the android inside and to the repairing ward where they had plenty of blue blood and vital components. 

"Hey! You better save him, god damnit!" Hank called after them before he grunted, his hand tensing at his bullet wound. "Argh, shit..."

"Hey, it’s okay. Come inside, I can fix that for you." North encircled his arm around her shoulders and wrapped her own around his waist. Together the two limped inside. As they staggered down various hallways, they passed the room Connor was in, there was a small tube of blue blood being flowed back into his core and his leg. Hank felt ill at the sight. He knew androids couldn’t feel pain but the shout that had emitted from his son when he had been stabbed, when he had been damaged beyond instant repair...it was something he would never be able to forget.

The agony in his voice was too much for a father to handle. 

Could androids feel pain after all...? 

He hadn’t noticed he had stopped walking until North was slowly inching him along again, wary of the pace they were going at incase he hurt anything else. Being the smart android she was, she picked up on any abnormal acts from the Lieutenant. 

"He will be okay, I promise. I doubt anything can bring the famous deviant hunter down. For now though, we should focus on getting that bullet out." 

"Yeah, just don’t repair it with blue blood or whatever the fuck you guys use. I am a human thank you very much." Hank grumbled. 

North rolled her eyes. "Just stay still, it won’t take long."

She lifted part of his shirt up where the blood had soaked through, indicating where the wound was. The deviant took out a pair of tweesers and gently eased them inside the gunshot, she pinched the metal and pulled it out of the hole. She then took a needle and thread and sewed the wound up as quick as she could, apologising when the cop made a grumble or a moan of pain. 

After that was done, she tied a bandage around it and his proceedure was done as fast as that. 

"Geez...Do all you androids know how to do everything? I wouldn’t have expected you to have the knowledge of a surgeon." Hank commented. 

"Humans and androids live as one now, we must support each other if we would like to make progress in society."

"And here I was a week ago hunting down people who just wanted to be free...Anyway, thanks, uhh, whatever your name is." He struggled, itching his grey beard as he thought of her name. 

"It’s North." 

"Oh." 

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, I’ll be on my way then." He made an effort to get up but North pushed him down by his shoulders with surprising strength. 

"Actually, you should be resting. I may have taken care of the wound but that doesn’t mean it will heal in a matter of minutes, a matter of weeks maybe, but not straight away. There is a high chance of you tearing your stitches." The co-leader of Jericho explained. 

Hank rolled his eyes and anger boiled up inside him. "I want to see him right now! I don’t fucking care about my wounds, if he’s not fixed then—!"

"It’s okay, Lieutenant." That voice...That goofy, innocent voice he knew so well. His head whipped around at the sound. In the door’s threshold stood Connor, Markus and Josh. A small smirk was present on Connor’s face as he stared at Hank.

"Connor! Oh Jesus, Connor..." The cop whispered as he ran up and clutched his son. He pulled away quickly. "Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?!"

"I wasn’t planning to, Lieutenant." Connor replied very calmly, as if he was unaware that he would’ve died a couple of minutes ago.

"Let’s give them a moment." Markus ordered North and Josh. "Thank you for taking care of Hank, North." 

"It was nothing. Just a helping hand." She smiled as she laced her fingers with Markus’. The trio then walked away. 

A moment of silence passed as the newfound family grasped each other in their arms. Hank thanked his luckily stars he was able to hold Connor in his arms once again. He didn’t know what he would do if he had died...

"Great, now that they’re gone, let’s go for a drink." Hank grinned.

"No, Hank. You should be resting, not getting drunk." Connor fussed. Hank moaned and mimicked the android.

"Bullshit. You got roughed up worse than me, so if you can walk around all dandy, so can I!" 

"Well Lieutenant, I am an android. Android’s don’t have to rest, we are repaired and can carry on with our lives. Statistically speaking, you have lost eleven percent of blood which is quite alarming for a small bullet wound. You will feel better if you rest it off." The android corrected. 

"Hell if I will—"

"Hank, just lay down please. I don’t want to see you in any more pain...dad." Connor mumbled and in an instant something in Hank’s eyes had changed. They had softened, maybe it was the emotions welling up inside him at being called ‘dad’ that had caused it. 

The cop sighed. "Okay. We’ll stay, for now." The man slowly laid back down on the bed.

Connor smiled and took a spare chair and placed it next to the bed. Hank snorted.

"You don’t have to watch me, y’know."

"Androids don’t need rest, they are perfectly capable of living without it. In fact, the first android prototype—"

Hank had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow, I finally got off my ass and posted something. I swear to God though, I absolutely adore DBH. Sadly I only have a pc and I can’t play it because it’s on PS4, but from the let’s plays I’ve watched if is incredible! I especially love Hank and Connor’s relationship though, if you couldn’t tell ;) 
> 
> I don’t see how people can ship them as an actual pairing though, it seems a bit bizarre to me, but hey, ship whatever you want, I won’t judge :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Oh and btw, it’s 1am and i just posted this. If it has loads of typos please forgive me because i am tired as fuck and i have been writing this for five hours. I have fixed a few but i’ll fix all of them in the morning if there’s any left.


End file.
